


Let Me In

by reylo_addict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo has excellent manners, Biting, Blood, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, HEA, Human Rey (Star Wars), Human/Monster Romance, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, Monster Boyfriend, Nightmares, No Pregnancy, POV Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Smut, Vampire Ben Solo, Vampire Bites, monster fucking, somnophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo_addict/pseuds/reylo_addict
Summary: An open window; billowing curtains.A beautiful, light-haired woman sleeps peacefully atop a mountain of pillows on a large bed. The pure white of her nightgown shines brightly against her skin.There’s a tiny flutter of movement across the night sky. A giant bat comes into view. It loops around spidery limbs as it flys and dips to gracefully enter the open window.Leathery wings beat against the air as the bat swoops low over the bed, growing closer to the woman.She never stirs.What happens when dreams stop being dreams and pretend monsters aren't pretend?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 88
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> All my love and thanks to [@crystalden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDen/pseuds/CrystalDen) for being so incredibly patient with me and helping me work through this one. She is the absolute best beta and a phenomenal author and you should go read everything she has ever written!
> 
> And thank you to Mr. Brooke, aka Husband for making my “moodboard” because I just couldn’t!!
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/lGYYYt4)  
>   
> 

She's peeking out from behind the tattered edges of Plutt's recliner, her pulse fluttering with nervous curiosity.

Something in her child’s mind tells her not to look. Tells her to silently scurry back to safety.

The pull is too strong, a part of her insisting she watch.

Roaring snores from the chair climb and fall along with the melodic sounds of an organ. 

Rey swallows around a heavy lump in her throat, feeling the sweat start to gather in her palms. 

Black and white pictures flicker across the screen. They cast a grey light over the space while shadows slither in the corner reaching out to touch — to claim.

_An open window; billowing curtains._

_A beautiful, light-haired woman sleeps peacefully atop a mountain of pillows on a large bed. The pure white of her nightgown shines brightly against her skin._

_There’s a tiny flutter of movement across the night sky. A giant bat comes into view. It loops around spidery limbs as it flys and dips to gracefully enter the open window._

_Leathery wings beat against the air as the bat swoops low over the bed, growing closer to the woman._

_She never stirs._

_The bat darts away, transforming under a thick plume of smoke._

_It curls up and out the open window to slowly reveal a man._

_He's terrifying, his tall body draped in black. His skin, inhumanly pale, offset by dark, slicked back hair. Long slim fingers ending in razor sharp claws curl at his sides._

Rey’s stomach fills with dread. 

She can’t run. Can’t blink. 

Her little five-year-old body is not her own, under a trance, forced to watch and wait while the static that curls off the glass makes the hair on her arms stand on end. 

She commits every detail to memory while her heart pounds inside her chest, a staccato beat swelling with the music.

Her lip trembles and her mind reels with questions. 

Why won't the lady wake up? 

Doesn’t she know she isn’t safe? 

Pressing the faded teddy bear under her nose, she inhales the fading scent of home — protection — and muffles the sound of her ragged breathing. 

The bear keeps her safe, watches over her; that’s what her mother told her. 

The longer she watches the further she gets pulled in, until the colors of the living room seem to melt away and the music becomes the only sound she hears. The burnt orange and avocado green all blending into a muted grey. The music grows louder — clearer. The crackling and popping of the rewired speakers no longer distorts the wails coming from the pipes. Her heart pounds as it rumbles through her bones.

Shadows shift around her, dancing with the changing scene. 

She longs to turn away, trying with all her might to force her eyes to close. She’s praying a silent little prayer for her feet to move or her legs to do something besides tremble and clutch her bear tighter.

This doesn’t feel safe. 

_The curtains caress his shoulders and thighs, billowing around him as the man creeps silently towards the bed, his motions looking all the more horrifying in the streaming moonlight. He lowers himself to lean against the frame. Narrows his eyes to sweep over the prone female form._

_With the tip of one sharp claw, the man carefully draws a perfect ringlet away from the woman’s face. She doesn’t so much as flinch in fear._

There's a burning in her chest. Her lungs protest and force her to breathe. 

Gasping down big gulps of air against her better judgment. Afraid the sound will give her away.

It isn't until no one seems to notice her stuttering breaths that she remembers, this is a movie. It’s just pretend. 

_Monsters aren’t real, Rey._ That’s what her father told her once.

_The woman unknowingly shifts in her sleep, turning her serene face away from the man. Further exposing her bare throat._

Blood rushes in her ears, overpowering even the most violent of Unkar's heavy grunts. 

_Dark eyes burn with hunger. Full lips stretch back into a villainous grin. Light glints off pointed fangs and the music builds higher and higher._

Her jaw clenches. Knuckles grow white around the frayed ears of her teddy. 

_A whisper._

The organ shrieks making her ears ring.

_A kiss._

_A bite._

_A scream._

Rey gasps, her hands flying up to clutch at her throat. 

She lifts her fingers, eyeing them carefully in the low light from the window, breathing a sigh of relief when she finds them clean. She was half expecting them to come away dripping crimson. 

Her heart beats wildly, still reeling from the adrenaline rush and her chest heaves with the effort to calm her breathing.. 

She feels stupid. 

A grown woman frightened awake by a dream about pretend monsters. 

It was one thing when she was a child, feeling vulnerable and afraid. 

The nightmare would wake her, forcing her out of bed in a panic that only subsided once she checked the locks on the door and the window. The worry over fanged beasts forcing her to scramble back in bed and pull the covers high up around her neck. The thin blankets on her bed were her shields. A worn stuffed animal, her knight.

She knew, even then, that real monsters existed. 

Cruel men and women who hurt other people simply because they could. 

As a child, it had been easier to fixate on the things that couldn’t hurt her. The monster under the bed, the dark, the vampire from the movie. 

Adulthood had taught her what those things truly represented; vulnerability, feeling helpless and weak, anxiety that she or the people she cared about could be taken by something worse at a moment's notice. 

She’d learned there was strength in being vulnerable and that joy came from letting people in. That fear didn't make her weak. She’s proud of the life she’s cultivated, her career, friends she loves, a safe home and Ben.

Restlessly, she rolls to her side, facing the large window across her room. Her heart lurches at the way the curtains stir from the ceiling fan and she scolds herself for being fearful

It’s just a window and the curtains are just curtains. 

The desire to hop out of bed and recheck all the locks is strong.

It’s been less than two hours since she walked Ben to her front door and locked up for the night. 

With a heavy sigh, she forces her eyes closed counting her breaths.

She thinks of pleasant things. Warm sunshine-filled days spent with Rose at the farmer’s market. Study sessions with Finn, his thrifted coffee table covered in chinese take-out and text books. Moonlit walks with Ben, down the empty streets of the city. 

Tentative touches and cautious glances. 

Her heartbeat settles into an easy rhythm. He’s so gentle and kind. Not pushy. He’s — enormous, and that might not be a big enough word to describe him. All broad shoulders and trim waist. Thighs as big as tree trunks. Arms corded with stealy muscles under velvet-soft, alabaster skin. Long fingers that hold her hands firmly and tangle in her hair. Full red lips that promise indescribable pleasure. 

Soulful dark eyes that call out like a siren song.

The thought of his hungry eyes over her earlier in the evening floods her veins with heat. How thoroughly he devoured her with kisses. How she’d nearly demanded he take her on the worn sofa. 

He’s an anomaly. She’s not sure if it's just the way he does things. Sometimes she wonders if it's all a game to heighten the anticipation and draw out the sensations. Maybe it's a little bit of both. All she knows, with any real certainty, is that she’s never been more enticed.

Maybe he isn’t even real. 

She’s never felt this desired in all her life. The way he sometimes looks at her, like he could eat her alive, while he plants fond kisses to the back of her hand is heady. The way he quietly promises to see her soon before nuzzling her palm. The tenderness in his touch when he trails his lips to her wrist, lingering at the crook of her elbow and the pulse point on her throat. 

Every time she waits with bated breath for him to go further and everytime he pulls away with an endearing smile and a request to see her again. Rose has taken to calling him a prince and despite her frustrations, Rey knows it's an adequate comparison. 

She loves it, truly. 

He pulls out her chairs and refuses to let her even think of touching a door. He sends her beautiful bouquets of flowers with elegant calligraphed notes attached after nearly every date. The smile he wears when he wraps her palm around his forearm as they walk through the moonlit park by her home. After their first meeting, oh, how he charmed her immediately with a wicked smile and the deep intensity in his eyes that made her knees go weak, she’d expected things to move a little — quicker.

It’s clear Ben knows what he does to her and maybe she hasn’t tried so hard to cover up her desires of late. She should probably be ashamed of how she had to all but beg him to come back to her place, tonight. 

Finally, after months of trying to subtly lure him into her home — her bed, she’d given in to her burning desire on the front steps of her building. Grabbing his coat tightly inside her fists, ignoring how they looked comically weak against his wide chest, she’d held on like she had the strength to keep him here.

“Don’t go yet.” 

She pleaded, looking up at him through heavy lashes.

Ben chewed on his bottom lip and traced the curve of her upper arm with the tip of his finger. 

“I really should get home. It’s getting late.”

Shyly, she asked, “But, what if I want you to stay.”

She wanted to scream when he shrugged and squeezed her shoulder, “I can’t. You know, I have to be up early in the morning.”

And that had been the final straw. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. Lowering her voice as seductively as possible, she said, “I don't mind if you wake me up early. We could just not go to sleep at all.”

The way he growled when she rubbed herself up against him and pulled him down to plant a chaste kiss on his lips made her squeal. 

He’d wrapped her up in strong arms and kissed her breathless. 

She could taste it in his kiss, how badly he wanted to join her. Could hear it in his voice when he groaned. “I can’t stay.” It had been enough to almost make her beg between shuddering breaths, "You can — come up, can’t you? — Just for a bit.”

The sight of his incisor catching on his lower lip while he thought and the way she could almost see the battle raging in his eyes made her hastily add, “Come on, you’ve never even seen my apartment.”

He’d swallowed and for the first time since she met him, she wondered if she made him nervous. 

After clearing his throat, he purred. 

“You’ve never invited me in.”

She hadn't given it much thought before, but he was right. All the times they’d gone out he'd picked her up at the door, ringing the buzzer and waiting for her to join him downstairs. She giggled at the thought of Ben and his manners. Of course he wouldn’t invite himself into her space, he was patient. Letting her take the lead. 

Rey squared her shoulders and met his eyes. If a formal invitation is what he needed, she was happy to oblige, “Mr. Solo,” she cooed. “Your presence is requested for an evening of bodily exploration, in Apartment BB-8, by one Miss Rey Jackson.” 

The way his eyes sparkled under the dim street lights made her heart thrum. He’d kissed her passionately and his voice was ragged with want when he finally spoke, “Only if you’re sure.”

Rey nodded, eagerly. 

“I’m sure, Ben. Please, come inside.” 

There isn't a part of her that regrets the choices she made tonight. Ben hadn’t scooped her up and taken her in her bed, but she could sense that he was so close to giving in. She just couldn’t figure out what was holding him back. 

She had seen it, the way his eyes appeared dark and hungry after a few soft kisses. Could feel it when he pressed up against her, only for a second before he murmured a strangled apology into her throat, _“Not yet. I’m sorry. Not yet.”_

That's fine, she can wait. Because there's passion under the careful touches and his chivalrous approach. He’s holding back something ravenous for her sake, worried, that were he to show her his darker side she might close the door to her heart and lock him out 

But, Ben is no monster, and she is no child. She doesn’t need her blankets or a silly stuffed bear to guard her from this man. She wants a taste, to feel everything. She will take whatever he is hiding. She can brave his darkness. 

Her eyelids grow heavy as she thinks about how Ben had looked inside her space. 

Comfortable. At home. 

How he’d settled her nerves with a smooth smile and a squeeze of his hand. 

How she wanted to make him stay. 

Her breathing slows. 

As her mind drifts off, she imagines the sound of his voice in her ear. 

The heat of his body. 

The smell of bergamot and cherry; sweet on her tongue, sticking to her lips, making her dizzy.

 _A flutter near the window._

The curtains. They stir when the air cuts on. 

No need to fear. 

_Ivory silk nightgown hitched up around tan thighs._

_A woman lays sleeping on a bed._

Her fingers curl up into fists, a feeble attempt to rouse herself before she slips back into the dream. She tries to think about the cool caress of Ben’s breath over her cheek. The way it ruffles her hair when he laughs from above her. 

_Chestnut hair strewn over a plush pillow._

_The slide of a window being opened._

_Flowing curtains._

_Long fingers wrap around the sill, followed by an impressive set of shoulders. A man, pulling himself through the opening. His dark waves hang loose over his eyes, the moonlight over his shoulders casts him in dark shadows._

_The woman stirs at the sounds of heavy boots on the carpet. Her eyelids flutter and open as the man draws near._

_She doesn’t scream, doesn’t flinch away when he leans his body down to settle beside her. Instead, she opens her arms and invites him closer._

_Tan fingers push the hair away from his face, forcing him to reveal himself to her._

_Dark, familiar eyes dart back and forth between her own, searching._

_She smiles and watches the way his lips begin to pull back — she loves his smile._

_Loves that this simple gesture can make her feel so at peace._

_She hums and runs her hands over his shoulders and pulls him closer. The shadows fall away. His smile is different, not menacing or cruel, just sharp. Sharp and —_

_Fangs._

_She cries out._

“Ben!”

Jerking up right, she suddenly finds herself trapped and held down by blankets or, or —

The quiet rumble of his voice makes her gasp. 

“Shhh, I’m here. I’ve got you, Rey.”

Her body feels weightless under his unyielding touch. 

Her mind reels. 

Ben. 

She must — this must be a dream. He can’t be here. 

It feels so real, the weight of his body against hers, the press of velvet-soft lips to her throat. 

Fangs. 

The window. 

“Ben,” she croaks. The feel of his hands on her thighs is almost too much. 

She tries to shake her head to clear away the lingering shadows from the dreams. 

_Dreams. It was all dreams_. 

He doesn’t answer, only pulls away so he can look down at her. When her eyes meet his, she knows it's real. The way his jaw tenses and his nostrils flare. The fear that she’ll —

Her limbs are heavy from sleep, but she forces her hand up to his face. Watches, when he turns to brush the tip of his nose back and forth over her wrist. He sighs, a deep mournful sound that threatens to break her open. Gingerly, she says his name, “Ben,” and draws his attention back to her face. 

He swallows, and she can feel every muscle in his body draw tight like the string of a bow before it releases death upon its unsuspecting prey. She positions a shaky thumb over his lips and holds her breath when she presses down. 

She can feel it, just below the pad of her finger, through the giving flesh of his lip, a sharp-elongated fang. 

Stunned, she stares at him. She doesn’t so much as blink while the understanding takes hold. 

He’s real. 

Monsters are real, and he is one of them. 

Just minutes ago, she’d needed to calm her racing heart. She pulled the covers up to her ears and fretted over locked windows. Now she thinks she may have always suspected. Maybe this was her way of coming to peace with what she already knew. 

It should terrify her.

Ben is dangerous and different, but unlike the awful people who caused her pain as a child, she doesn’t need to run, he won’t hurt her. 

Ever her prince, Ben waits patiently for her to break the silence, not taking so much as a breath while she drags her hands through his hair. She tries not to focus on why he might not be breathing. Whether he needs to or if he’s keeping himself from moving all together and why that might be. 

She’s made up her mind. She wants him, trusts him for reasons she can’t explain, so she tugs him to her and sighs when he melts into her touch. She wants to kiss him, wants to ask him a thousand questions. Wants to reassure him that she isn’t afraid, but there is a hunger in his eyes and it strengthens her resolve. Wordlessly, she tilts her head, making room for him. 

Holding her breath, she guides him to her bare throat. 

Ben shudders and tenses for only a fraction of a second. Long enough to make her panic. Long enough for her to think he might leave. It sends a rush of determination through her, gives her the courage to say, “Stay.” 

Not only does she say it, she means it. There is no fear between them. She knows what he is, knows what he can do to her but she feels safe here with him wrapped up in her arms. 

Maybe he can be her new protector. The one to chase her nightmares away, to make sure she makes it to morning. She won’t need covers or locks if the monster is in her bed. 

His voice is muffled against her skin but she doesn't miss the slight slur to his words when he answers. “Always, sweetheart. Always”

She can’t see, but she can feel and imagine how he must look. Caging her in, eyeing the delicate skin his fangs will pierce, enraptured by the rapid beating of her heart. How it must be calling to him. Her veins erupt with a burning need at the sinful press of his lips to her pulse point; it's a promise, an apology.

A light scrape of teeth. 

Hot breath that feeds her desire. 

She braces herself, trusting him, but unsure of what is to come. 

A sharp sting, followed by blinding pain that melts into utter bliss. 

It’s so fast she hardly has time to adjust. One second gasping, the next moaning. Longing for more, but unsure of what to say or how to ask. Her mind is wiped clean. 

Only Ben and pleasure exist. 

As he drinks from her, her arms fall slack against his shoulders, her fingers lazily clutch the hair at the nape of his neck. She’s drunk on this feeling, wishing she could hold him tighter, keep him there forever. He encircles her waist and pulls her closer, making her wonder if he is thinking the same thing. Hoping he meant what he said, that he’ll stay, always. 

It’s nothing like she thought it might be, being bitten. Having a vampire in her bed. 

He slows and the haze begins to drift away. The pleasure doesn’t dissipate, just lingers, heightening even the most mundane of touches. The scrape of buttons against her sternum feels magnificent. Silk gliding over her stomach, divine. The tickle at her jaw from the tips of his hair — heaven.

“Yes,” he agrees, voice rough, more gravely than she's ever heard it before. 

He sounds wild and desperate. Like he needs more, something else, everything. 

Heat pools in her core. Makes her clench and squeeze her thighs —

Weight, blessed weight settles on top of her, between her legs, making her sink further into the mattress. 

There are blazing hands against her bare thighs, almost rough and damn near impatient. She opens herself willingly, groaning while he licks at her neck over and over. He murmurs quiet apologies between hot passes of his tongue and she doesn’t understand why. She’s never been so happy. Never felt so good. Never wanted more so badly in her life. 

He plants feather light kisses across her collar bone, her jaw, under her ear. 

“Rey.” 

He chokes on her name when her hips thrust to meet his. There is friction and heat, yes. A clear bulge where he’s straining beneath too many layers. 

Not enough. 

She whines, a pitiful, unsatisfied sound that grows to a growl and she hears herself demand he take her. 

A laugh, throaty and musical. "That's just the bloodlust, it'll mellow. I've got you." He says it so casually and she — has no ideas what that means. But it doesn’t stop her from shifting her hips, encouraging him to do something. Begging him for more

Warm lips brush the shell of her ear when he pleads, “Sweetheart.”

“Take me.” Rey says, “Please.” 

Her fingers twist, tugging at his waves. 

Hands slide down her body, ripping apart lace, shredding silk. Faster than she can process, he’s naked above her and settling between her thighs, dragging the thick head of his cock through the wet silky heat. He doesn’t enter her, only teases and it’s like every single moment she’s known him, the anticipation is torture. 

“You want me like this, sweetheart? I knew you’d be so delicious,” he purrs. It’s painfully obvious, she thinks, how badly she wants him. She’s dripping for him, sheets smeared with a mix of arousal and blood.

“Yes,” she growls, so hungry for what he can give her. For the promises he’s kissed into her skin. 

Desperately he commands, “Open your eyes, Rey. Look at me.” 

She obeys, gladly, and Ben — he’s breathtaking on an average night. Tonight, however, he’s bewitchingly beautiful. 

The sharp features of his face are softened by the darkness, his eyes glisten in the moonlight. Loose strands of hair hang around them like curtains, blocking out the world, forcing her to focus on only him. It’s not a physical change, but something is different in the way he looks at her, so relieved and sure. Rey smiles lovingly up at him, brushing a few stray locks away to see his smile. 

She must react without realizing it because he begins to comfort her, whispering to her like she’s a frightened child. 

“Shhh,” he soothes her. “I won’t hurt you. You called me here.”

Rey nods, she’s not afraid. 

“I know.”

“You’re delicious,” he breathes. “I want to drink you all down. Want to drown in you.”

His tongue darts out, tracing the line of his lips. Lips that are covered in her. Ben leans down, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I want you, Rey. But I won’t take this.”

She opens for him. Her thighs, her mouth, her soul. It’s all his. There for the taking. She prays he grabs hold of it all, claims it for himself and never ever, let’s go. 

He doesn’t give an inch. 

“Invite me in. Say it.”

And it’s just like that first night. The way he’d insisted she join him for dinner, out of the cold and into the cab. How he’d seemed incapable of holding everything back, letting little bits of his true self slip through but still maintaining some divine level of control. It could be some rules of his kind, or some kink she hopes he’ll let her explore. Because she is gone for this. For him asking and not taking. He won’t move, she knows it, until she tells him he can. 

“Please.” 

He moves and then there's pressure. Such exquisite pressure. Splitting her open. Stitching her whole. 

She’s lost it in. The force of him pushing in. The feel of him dragging against her inner walls. 

He nuzzles below her ear, inhaling her, there. Just like she’s seen him do to the wine at every restaurant they’ve been to. Just like she’s done to the flowers he sent her. 

She claws at his back, rippling muscles contracting below her fingers while she clings to him. 

With one wide hand he pulls her leg up to settle around his waist, changing the angle and making them both call out. 

He hovers over her, one hand at the back of her neck, one dipping between them to circle at her clit. His pace doesnt slow, never falters all the while sinking into her at a steady rhythm that turns her breathing ragged. She’s gulping deep lungfuls of air only to have them fucked out of her with each heavy thrust of his hips. 

Blazing pleasure pulses through her torso down her limbs, to the tips of her fingers and toes. Every pass of his thumb over her clit, further solidifying into something that threatens to burn her alive. 

“I’ve got you, Rey. Let go,” he says, panting against her collar bone. 

Every nerve is coiled in pleasure, waiting for more. Waiting for that final push over the edge. Like smoke clearing through an open window she knows what she wants. What she needs. 

This time, she knows what to expect, and there is no hesitation, only the promise of more. 

More bliss, more pleasure, more Ben. 

As he pulls away, leaving her gasping for air he looks exquisite, the calm peace in his eyes makes her arch her back and pull her neck taut for him. 

Like before, he kisses her softly while she holds her breath. She squeezes her eyes closed when she feels sharp teeth replace full lips. 

She comes undone beneath his fingers, his weight, his bite. 

It’s rapture. 

He drinks from her, steadily fucking into her while she rides out her high. He moans against the hollow of her throat when she clenches around him, trying her best with her human flesh to hold him in. 

_Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave._

“Never,” he whispers as his hips begin to stutter. It sounds like a promise. He starts to pull away and she sobs at the thought of him finishing anywhere else. “Inside. Please, Ben. Come inside.”

Her plea sends him spiraling, makes him growl before he licks into her mouth. Sharp pricks against the skin of her hips make her cry out louder when he grabs hold and pounds into her. 

Every snap of his hips moves them further across the bed and she clings to him harder. Clenches around him, tighter. 

The force of his thrusts become more hurried and frantic. He’s muttering frenzied words in a language she doesn’t recognize. The force of his palm beneath her spine pushes her chest up to his lips where he covers her in marks from both his searing bites and hot sucks to her skin.

At long last he stills, thrusting as deep as he can go and filling her up with him. 

It’s ecstasy, the way he licks and nuzzles at the curve of her breast while the heat of his spend begins to drip out of her. 

She cards her finger through his hair, lovingly waiting for him to come back down. He doesn’t pull away, Holding him close as he breathes gentle thank you’s against her collarbone. He stays nestled firmly inside, languidly rolling his hips to meet hers and shudders violently with every clench around him. 

When he slips out and settles his weight beside her. She cradles his head to her chest. 

Quiet minutes pass. She asks him hushed questions. He answers in kind. 

_Yes, this is real._

_No, she’s not a vampire._

He swallows thickly before telling her, “You can be. I — if you want. I could change you.”

She doesn’t answer. Isn’t sure what she wants. She supposes she knows far more about him than she did just this evening, but it’s a decision she thinks best made when she’s not covered in bruises and bites. When her thighs aren't sticky with his cum.

He agrees, kissing the space between her breasts. “Whatever you want, Rey.”

“Will you leave?” She asks, suddenly worried that if she wants to remain human he won’t want her.

Ben shakes his head at her, a disbelieving expression on his face. “Not as long as you want me.”

Of this point, she has no doubt. “I do. Want you.”

His smile is bright, sharp fangs retracted when he kisses her wrist and whispers, “Good.” 

She lets him leave the bed, only long enough for him to bring her juice and cookies. Where he got them, she has no idea, and it’s a bit on the nose. But his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink when he talks about possible lightheadedness and she finds it incredibly endearing. 

Rey drinks and eats, smiles shyly at him through her lashes while he frets over her some more. 

_He shouldn't have bitten her so many times._

_It was reckless and he got carried away._

She tells him about her dream, her fears. About hiding under blankets to stay safe. 

He sings to her, the words of a Russian lullaby, as he slowly falls to sleep. 

There’s a hollow thumping in his chest and she realizes it's the echo over her own heart beat. She wants to ask him at least one of the thousands of questions in her mind, but his steady breathing is mesmerizing. It pulls her under. 

The comforting heat beneath her cheek is all the warmth she needs. 

His arms around her back, a shield against the world. 

She lies curled, sleeping peacefully, atop her monster, with the covers draped around her waist and the window open wide. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@reyloaddict](https://twitter.com/reyloaddict)
> 
> Links to my other works:
> 
> [To Be Seen, To Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793727) \- (Rated E, Sweet Fluffy Oneshot with a dash of ear kink)
> 
> [Five Minute Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072079) \- (Rated E, Smutty Smut Smut with Fluff)


End file.
